Rosas
by Drocell D.Flourite
Summary: porque las rosas reflejan el alma de una nacion...en este caso Inglaterra.


Aclaro:

Hetalia no es mio es de Hiderazu Himaruya

"Rosas"

17/12/1773

-:Arthur, ten- Estados Unidos, quien no aparentaba mas de 16 años, llevaba consigo un ramo de rosas, la flor nacional de Inglaterra.

-:_Thanks_ Alfred, son muy bonitas pero ¿ A que se deben?-al mayor le sucumbió la curiosidad.

-:...es que … las vi en una florería y las compré-Alfred se sonrojo, pero no de vergüenza, sino de pena y dolor por lo que le sucedería ese año.

Arthur fue muy crédulo y pensó que el sonrojo del chico se debía a su vergüenza . Pensó-"Tal vez crea que me gustan las flores".

-:¿ Cómo supiste queme gustarían? Digo, tienen un color hermoso-el sonrojo del menor se incremento, ahora por vergüenza y dolor. Como no quería que el mayor lo viera tuvo que agachar la cabeza, el otro al notar tal comportamiento extraño en el menor, se quedo mudo, por un rato-... ¿Alfred _are you fine_?-la nación mayor estaba asustándose.

Pasado un rato en silencio, el menor levanto su rostro, lleno de lágrimas y sin previo aviso, salio corriendo de la habitación gritando "_I'm sorry"_miles de veces, cada vez alzando mas la voz.

Inglaterra dejo el ramo en la mesa mas cercana y salio en busca de la nación, pero no lo alcanzo. Entonces empezó a gritar su nombre, ya que su figura se perdía a lo lejos.

-:¡Alfred F. Jones!... regresa!...cof cof...¡_come back_!-Arthur ya estaba ya estaba agotado, había corrido tras el americano y le había gritado aún cuando este seguía corriendo hacia el bosque...aún cuando ambos países estaban a punto de entrar en guerra... cuando uno no quería-...no te perdonare !- de sus ojos color jade empezaron a salir lágrimas- _I promise_!

-:no quiero que me perdones...-detrás de un árbol un chico que aparentaba 16 años, lloraba de una manera exagerada.

Esa tarde en el parlamento de Westminster:

-:Ese niño esta causando problemas, creó que deberías enseñarle quien manda ¿no crees, _England_?-George III estaba parada cómodamente admirando la ciudad.

-:... es solo un niño- Arthur estaba cansado, corriendo era bastante rápido, pero América era mas rápido que el y por mucho.

-:Un niño que produjo "El Motín del té de Boston".Inglaterra tú sabes muy bien que tienes que hacer lo que yo te ordene ¿verdad?

-_:yes, your highness._

-:bien, ya puedes retirarte.

~·~·~·~·~~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Luego de varias revoluciones, Inglaterra hizo varios intentos para que los Estados U nidos no se independizara.

·~~~·~·~~·~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~~·~~·~

25/11/1783

Despacho de George III

"_Lamento notificarle esto mi rey, pero nos retiramos de las costas americanas, le he enseñado muy bien a pelear... me siento orgulloso. Tal vez no sea mi hermano ni mi hijo, pero si un ser muy importante para mi, por lo tanto me niego a herirlo. No nos podemos dañar mutuamente, o yo por lo menos._

_Mi señor puede estar tranquilo, lo recompensare con otras colonias"_

"_I'm sorry. That is everything I can say"_

"_Arthur Kirkland"_

_~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~_

_25/11/1783_

Esta atardeciendo en las costas de Estados Unidos.

-:Espero que estés feliz Alfred...lograste algo que casi nadie logro en mi-En su mano izquierda llevaba el rifle con el que le había apuntado a su ex colonia minutos antes mientras que en la mano derecha una rosa roja-Ahora comprendo porque me diste ese ramo de rosas rojas antes de la guerra, era porque es el color que demuestra la personalidad y la vida de una nación, aún mas si me refiero a la mía ¿verdad?, se que no me escuchas, no me importa, porque se que tú, al igual que todas las naciones, tienes el alma como la mía, roja...por la sangre que tu derramaste de personas inocentes y de otras no tan inocentes, pero, que al fin de cuentas mataste. Fuiste tú el que termino con sus vidas y el que mancho una espada que nunca debió existir.-De sus ojos brotaron lágrimas de dolor que no reprimió, necesitaba descargar ese dolor que ensuciaba su mente, ¿que mas podía hacer?, sus lágrimas serian parte del mar después de todo- Adiós espero que no puedas arreglarte bien solo.

El ingles subió a un bote que lo llevaría hacia su barco, pero antes dejo la rosa en la arena, lejos del alcance de las olas.

-:Estaré bien... solo no quiero que me odies, gracias por la rosa, "Iggy"-Estados Unidos salio de su escondite entre unas rocas, para contemplar el atardecer y recoger la rosa-Escuche todo lo que dijiste,y, tienes razón, vivimos para luchar, para nada mas. Podremos tener sentimientos pero que jamas serán correspondidos_...Goodbye, England-_el americano se que do sentado en la orilla de su país contemplando el paisaje y lanzando ,de vez en cuando, un par de lágrimas y oliendo la rosa de su ingles favorito.

~·~·~·~~·~·~~·~~·~~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·

Espero que este fanfic les haya gustado a todo aquel que lo haya leído.

Acepto que quejas(espero que no sean muchas en todo caso)y cualquier cosa.;)

Hay un par de cosas que pueden buscar en wikipedia, verán yo lo leí de allí, pero cualquier duda se fijan.

Para finalizar podrían dejarme¿reviews? :D


End file.
